List of alien creatures (Rabydosverse)
This is a list of non-sentient alien creatures from the Rabydosverse. Mammals * duiero - edible cat-like beast * eskara - a winged, yellow tiger used as steeds by Igarinoids * íme - a goat-like animal native to Nandegakko * kaaga - eskarajes from the southern continents of Gausari, winged yellow tigers * kéndaro - a rabbit-like beast with a long tail native to Nandegakko * koguri, kégri - a yellow cattle-like beast grown for its meat and milk * láuče - deer or gazelle-like herbivore with claws that is native to Nandegakko * ļomae - a badger native to Kerason * nuska - yellow deer-like animal native to Vovtarla * öļžiwa - a six-eyed ungulate, edible * őspa - porpoise, manatee-like animal * rox, roksos - six-legged carnivorous horses ridden by the Vigefionians ** sorupo, salpar - mutated breeds of roxoi on Wosono that are used as steeds by the Epadwaranai (as rydwo) and Arnadjanai (as luvarai). They have a greater tolerance of acids, giving them pale, blue, or reddish tones. * yoqrut - a rabbit-like animal native to Kuelgon Birds * ãkuri - a bird with blue feathers, edible * augro - a phoenix that lives at the mountain forests of northern Novantir * káraga - a crow-like bird used as the symbol of the Igarin Empire * larax - a parrot-like bird native to Vigefion. Blue, green, and white * paritto - a parrot-like bird native to Gausari. * pozon - a bird-like creature with long legs, stork * pulx (plural: pulxon) - blue rooster-like creatures that split into two Reptiles * aghuron - a large lizard ridden by Vovtarlans * dreguo - a blue raptor * glov-teg - a flying dragon that lives at Kuelgon's swamps * laduzan - a fast, slender lizard ridden by Vovtarlans * jaeg - fast, rideable raptor used by Kuelgons, has two legs * kaago, kéago - a yellow raptor ridden by Igarinoids throughout the Galaxy * krêgak - a yellow rooster-like reptile raised and eaten by Kuelgons, enhances their mutations * ļaega - a large aquatic reptile * mesuda - an edible lizard Amphibians * baresku - a large lizard-like frog Fish * ítu - a fish native to Gausari * õro - a fish with a flat, round body * sakúla * wanójura - a large fish Shellfish and crustaceans * čoni - a small shell * klãbi - squid * klase - crab * lwóska - octopus * tönja - a small shell Insects * juru - worm * kefugleu, keugleu- a grey moth from Kuelgon that pollinates its toxic flowers * kilimb - a black spider native to Kuelgon's deserts * numala - a three-tailed scorpion native to Kuelgon. Due to their mutated bodies, the Kuelgons often eat numalakeo by roasting them. * žonáupa - a centipede-like creature native to Nandegakko Sugulnek "Sugulnek" is a collective term for the parasitical creatures from the galactic southwest. * suvok (plural: suvokkon) - large black monsters that resemble boxes with six legs * elku(v) - black-vined parasitical being that looks like a biped * vurum * livur - vine-like flowers * gegar - fattened cattle-like beasts kept in suvokkon ships * gorok - a fungal mushroom similar to the elkuvon native to Arentos ** glukjo - the worm-like spawn and larvae of the gorokkon, direct ancestors of the Arentosian race before Celestial manipulation * borskog - a large humanoid carnivore Plants * diamond tree/dustémja - a tree with bright mineral-like fruit found in Nandegakko and nearby systems * guroki - a tree-like creature with pink flowers ** šræmjaz - a walking plant-like creature with screaming mouths on each of its dozens of its namesake cherry flowers. Due to its size and width, it is more afraid of people than they are to it. * fultol - a tree that grows meat that is used by Igarinoids to feed their predatory steeds Legendary/mythical * vrka - a wolf-like monster in Novantirna folklore Category:Lists Category:Mammals Category:Avians Category:Reptiles